


Days, weeks, months and years

by shallowness



Category: E.R.
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-01
Updated: 2006-02-01
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7877491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shallowness/pseuds/shallowness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two post ‘Dream House’ 12.06 drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is fanfiction, from which I make no profit.

Haleh has a calendar on her wall with a small block for each day of the month under a nice, restful picture. Drug companies give out plenty of calendars at County, but she always thought they were tacky.

Normally, she wouldn’t even notice it on her way to pull a shift or get groceries, but her wall would be bare without it.

Today is different. Today she has nothing to do but go to the HR, like Eve said, and get her slap in the face officially. After that, she’ll come back home. There’s nothing else down in her calendar.


	2. two

Neela has her radio set to a pretty commercial station. The idea was to get on rock star Ray’s nerves. But when she realizes it’s playing a guess the year competition, and from the Madonna song, the year is somewhere in the early nineties, she snaps it off. She keeps meaning to wind him up, but he did like Zoe. The girl who turned out to be fourteen.

So Neela surreptitiously replaces her toothbrush and tries not to look too knowing when Ray plays the blues, mostly songs from before they were all born – she hasn’t the heart for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is welcomed.


End file.
